


Time Is Frozen

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a complete work of fiction. Harry and Louis are dealing with Louis being a father. XD. It's my first foray into the ship and the 1D fandom... I also have never written RPF before, so bear with me as far as that goes too. Hope ya'll like, and it was TOTALLY mostly my rp partner's fault that I ship Larry, besides the fact that they make it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Is Frozen

_**Disclaimer: The real people Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson do not belong to me, nor am I saying in any way shape or form that this happened. This is a work of fiction, and I do not really think it will happen. Louis and Harry are dealing with Louis being a father, and it causes problems. Ends happy, I swear. Title is from Story of My Life, obvi. XD.** _

Time is Frozen  
By Julia 

 

Harry stared at his phone in disbelief. He hadn’t just read what he’d thought he just read, had he? Harry ran his hand through his brown curls, his green eyes wide with shock. This wasn’t… Louis hadn’t gotten his ex girlfriend pregnant. That hadn’t happened. Please tell him that it wasn’t true. Harry and Louis had been going together off and on for five years now. Harry would have expected that Louis would tell him this. He was his boyfriend. Why didn’t Louis trust him to handle this? Harry let out a breath, trying to collect his thoughts. 

Licking his lips, he pulled up Louis’ name in his phone, and stared at it for awhile before he hit it to dial Louis. Harry had some words to say, and he was going to get them off his chest. As soon as possible. They were supposed to be moving in together, of course under the guise of “roommates” but it was better than being apart all the time. Harry bit his lip as Louis answered, and before the other boy could speak, he started in on what he had to say. 

“Louis, what the hell, love? How could you do that to me? Not even give me the courtesy of telling me first. We’re in a relationship, Louis!” Harry said, his tone sounding more upset than he wanted it to be. He didn’t want to give Louis the satisfaction of knowing he was upset about this. Harry was. But he didn’t want Louis to think that it was okay by any stretch of the imagination. Harry’s chin was wobbling, and he finally said softly, “You didn’t even ask my opinion about it. You’re having a baby, Louis, and if I’m with you, then I am too.” 

When he heard Harry’s voice, it was hard for Louis not to immediately give him what he wanted. He was right, they were dating again, it’s not like he didn’t owe him an explanation. Louis didn’t know what to do about any of this. He thought maybe Harry would give him the benefit of the doubt because of that. Louis was mixed up, more mixed up than he ever had been about anything else in his life. Including Harry. 

“Harry, please, love.” Louis finally said, his voice breaking. He didn’t want to argue. He wanted Harry to just be there for him, this was going to be hard enough for him without Harry supporting him. “Harry, I love you, okay? I just, I need you.” Louis said, his voice barely above a whisper. He was pleading with Harry to please believe him. Please just forgive him for now.

“I need you, Harry. I need to lean on you.”

That broke Harry’s heart, and he wondered if he could table yelling at him for now. So they could talk. So he could be there for Louis. Harry wasn’t sure that he wasn’t too hurt for that. At least, right now. Harry had to tell him and make it clear that this wasn’t acceptable. The not telling him. They hadn’t been together when this had happened, the conception. Harry couldn’t be angry at him for that. He didn’t think it would be very fair of him. 

“Did it ever occur to you, what I might need, Louis?” Harry asked finally, his voice betraying how he wanted it to sound like. He didn’t want to sound broken. Even if he was, so much so that he could barely breathe or think right now. All of his thoughts were jumbled up together and he could barely focus on Louis to yell at him. “I need you to be honest with me, I need you to tell me that you weren’t just planning on keeping this from me as long as you could. I can’t… I can’t believe that, Louis. I need to believe that you were going to be an adult about this, and tell me that you wanted me to know about this important thing in your life.”  
It  
pained him how much the words let Louis know how upset he really was. 

It was….. Louis was struggling not to cry that he’d made Harry feel this way. He hadn’t… it felt wrong. It made him feel like a heel that he had hurt his… his little cutie like that. Louis loved Harry with the very breath he took. He had to be with Harry the rest of his life. That was what Louis knew would make him happy. Harry. No one else. He didn’t…. this wasn’t his fault, but he knew that Harry being upset was. 

“Harry…. I honestly, I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I was trying to find a way to deal with this! I’m… I’m dealing with very real feelings for you…. Which means that I’m… you know… and then I get Katerina telling me that she’s pregnant. I freaked out. I’m… I’m a nutter for not telling you… but I just, I had too many feelings to handle.”

That wasn’t a surprise to Harry that Louis would say that. Louis was a lot more self involved than he wanted to let people in on. Harry knew that Louis would say that, and it hurt him that he was right. “Night, Louis.” Harry said, and hung up the phone, he couldn’t hear anything more just then. He needed a moment to breathe, and collect himself.

Tears rolled off his chin, and Harry curled into a ball on his bed. His heart felt like it was breaking apart, into a million pieces. Maybe he could get a song out of this pain. Harry looked over at his guitar, which was laying on the chair next to his bed. Harry could barely see it, he was crying so hard. Was Louis gearing up to leaving him? Despite what he said about loving Harry, Louis seemed to be pulling away from him. Harry loved him too much for that. He had to be with Louis…. They were meant to be. He had to believe that. 

_One week later_

It was a whole week later, and Harry still felt like his insides were being torn apart. He hadn’t left his flat in a couple of days, and he was just getting out of the shower, water running over his naked abs, as he stood in front of the closet, wrapping a towel around his waist. That’s when he heard the clearing of a throat, and Harry turned to find Louis on his bed. 

“Louis, what the bloody hell are you doing here?” Harry asked, his fingers tightening the towel as tight as it would go, so it wouldn’t fall and start something. He didn’t want to get wrapped up in that, he didn’t want Louis to think that it was okay in any capacity. “You can’t just come over like we’re not having problems.” 

It felt wrong to say that, but it was the truth. He couldn’t deal with Louis just popping by like that. It wasn’t going to make anything any easier. Harry needed time to think. “Louis, you acted selfishly, and what’s worse, is I didn’t expect you to act any other way. No matter what I may have wanted. I knew that you would do what was best for you over what was best for us.” Harry loved Louis more than his own life, and he knew that Louis didn’t even really mean to do it. It was just a learned behavior that it was hard for him to break from. 

“We’re taking a break, Louis. I need to think.”

When those words came out of Harry’s mouth, Louis knew he was shagged. He didn’t know how he could have thought that this was going to go any better. He didn’t want to lose Harry, he really didn’t. He knew that he had to try and defuse this situation, but he didn’t know how. He licked his lips, trying to get the words out of his throat, it was hard to think with Harry in the towel. 

“Harry, please, we can talk about this. I love you, please don’t push me away.” Louis said, his heart pounding as he said the words. He didn’t know what he would do without Harry. “I can’t do this without you, Styles.” Louis murmured, stepping closer, his hand reaching out and touching Harry’s chest, both of them breathless as they watched Louis’ fingers move over the hair on his chest. 

Harry froze in spite of himself when Louis’ hand touched him, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His stupid body was going to give him away. He couldn’t keep the desire from coating his voice as he said, “Stop that, Tomlinson.” He pushed at him, weakly, cursing himself for being so easy to get to. He hated that about himself.

When he was rewarded for the weak pushing, he pressed closer, breath hot on Harry’s neck, just above his skin. He wanted to make Harry forget his anger at least for a bit so he could be reminded of how amazing they were together. He lowered his mouth ever lower, and pressed his lips against Harry’s throat. He kissed him, sucking and nibbling on his neck gently, his hand moving to push down Harry’s towel with the softest of gestures.

Then there was only Louis’ clothes between them, and Harry couldn’t help but lean into his touch. He couldn’t help himself. His hands moved to Louis’ hips, settling there, his thumbs hooking in the waistband of Louis’ jeans. He kissed him, he wasn’t sure that he should be kissing him. Harry should be telling him that this wasn’t going to happen. He couldn’t help himself though, something about Louis made him lose all cognitive thought. Harry was just able to breathe when he was kissing him, and he couldn’t help himself, slipping off Louis’ jeans, not surprised that Louis wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Louis leaned into the touch, and pulled Harry closer, unable to help himself. He had been dreaming about Harry all week, and he really wanted to touch him. Louis kissed him deeply, his length hardening as Harry touched him, his hand taking Louis’ cock in his hand. Louis moaned a little, as their lips met again, and they sucked on each other’s tongues. He loved kissing Harry, and he hoped that they were going to keep going where this seemed to be going, he had to just keep him distracted. 

Harry stopped the kissing immediately, then, it was as if he had gotten his confidence back. It was hard to focus when Louis was kissing him. Especially when they were naked together too. Harry looked at him, reaching down for his towel and pulled it around his waist tightly, wanting to make sure that Louis couldn’t see his package and therefore try and start something again. Harry folded his arms tightly, a tiny bit on purpose, it made his chest muscles flex. 

“Louis, you can’t just kiss me and think that you’re going to distract me.” Harry told him, in as formidable voice as he could. He wanted to make sure that Louis knew that he was serious. Harry didn’t want either of them to get distracted again. Having sex right now wasn’t going to make their problems go away. “We have to talk about this. We have to talk about how you were going to just keep this from me.” Harry said, resigned to talking about it. He hadn’t wanted to, until he was less emotional, but he couldn’t stop himself now. Louis had been the one to take it there. “We have to decide if you want to be with me, and if you want me to actually have a say in the things that happen in your life. We’re dating, we were going to move in together. What I have to say should matter.” 

What really got him, was that Harry was right. Louis knew that he was right. That didn’t make it any easier to talk about this with him, let him in. “Did you ever think that I didn’t ask you was because I was freaking out? I’m not sure what I want to do about it, Harry. I’m 23 years old, and I am going to be a father. I didn’t… I wasn’t ready for this yet. You and I are getting serious. I’m barely ready for that. You know that I love you, Harry, I do. I really don’t know what I would do without you. I can’t do this baby thing without you. Please don’t push me away. I really need you.”

Despite his pleas, Harry still needed some time. “Louis, I love you too, and you know that. I want all the big things with you, I want us to be together forever. However, I am really questioning that that’s what you want right now. You are pushing me away. It can’t just be sex and hanging out with us anymore. We’ve agreed to live together, that is a big step. I don’t feel like you’re ready to make it anymore. You are having a baby, Louis. You didn’t tell me about it! I don’t know how I can make you see how big that is. It’s a huge life decision that you left me out of.” Harry said. 

It was… Harry knew that it was coming out right, but Louis wasn’t going to hear the importance of the words. What they really meant, and that what was hurting Harry the most, that Louis just wasn’t getting it. Harry’s lips wobbled, and tears brushed his eyes. “I think we need to break up.” He said, as much as it pained him, he knew it was true. Harry couldn’t be with someone who didn’t want to be with him. He needed to be with someone who really wanted to be with him. Who included him in these kinds of things. Louis clearly wasn’t going to be the one to do that. 

When those words left Harry’s mouth, Louis felt like he could barely breathe. He was going to have a panic attack. How…. How could he do this? Louis licked his lips nervously, not sure what to do or say. He stepped closer, having put his clothes back together. Louis felt his chin trembling, and tears brushed his eyes. “Harry….. please, don’t do this. You know you don’t want to. We’re supposed to move in Monday. I already called the movers, so I can move in here.” Louis was so ready to leave all of the girl drama behind. Harry was who he wanted. Louis didn’t know how to make him believe that right now.

“I know you’re hurt… please, we have to work this out. I need you.” Louis hated how much his voice sounded like he was pleading. They were supposed to be past this. Past the relationship games. 

Harry shook his head. “Louis, I know that neither of us wants this….. but I can’t be with someone who doesn’t really want to be with me. I need to be with someone who considers me an equal. You don’t consider me an equal.” Harry could barely breathe, he was so scared of losing Louis, but he knew deep down that if they were going to work this out, Louis had to be scared enough into working to get Harry back. It was a gamble, but it was one that Harry knew he needed to take. If they could work this out, Harry knew that they’d be together forever. It was something that Harry had wanted ever since he first saw Louis five years ago. He loved him and always had. He wasn’t even sure that he had believed in love at first sight until he had met Louis. That’s how Harry knew that Louis was the one for him. 

That felt like a nail in the coffin, and it felt incredibly over. Louis’ eyes were full of tears, and he didn’t know what to say. This had to be something that they could work through, not their relationship over. Louis locked eyes with Harry, his lips trembling. “Please….. tell me that you’re kidding. Please tell me that you don’t really want to break up with me.” Louis didn’t know what he was going to do without Harry. He really didn’t. “I can’t… I know that I didn’t tell you about this…. But I can’t do any of this without you. We have to figure this out together.” Louis stumbled over the words, wishing they hadn’t come tumbling out like that. 

Harry reached out a hand. “Please give me back my key.” Harry said, and he hated to say it. His heart was pounding out of his chest and his head was screaming “NO, take it back!” At the top of its lungs. Harry really didn’t want to go back on his word though. They had to learn how to be an adult couple, and Louis needed a crash course. Sometimes tough love was the best way to go.

When the key fell into his hand, Louis immediately left, and Harry felt like his world was ending. “Be strong, Styles.” He told himself, taking the key and moving to put it on the dresser with the other keys, watching it mingle with the other ones. Harry stared at a it for a full minute before he went to get dressed. They would work out in the end. He had to believe that.

_Six months later_

They had of course seen each other in interviews and whatnot, but that didn’t mean that they had spoken to each other. Harry was spending as much time at home as he could, and he was taking a bit more time working out than he usually would. And he liked to eat healthy. He had probably lost a few more pounds than he had planned. He was the last one to get there for an album recording, they were working on Made in the AM, and it felt odd without Zayn. However, it was something that they had to do. Harry would feel less sad about it if Louis had taken the initiative and had fixed things between them. Harry’s hair was getting longer than he had planned, too, and it was hanging down his shoulders. Harry put down his keys and the cups of tea he’d brought for him, Liam, and Niall. He didn’t know if Louis was going to take that the wrong way, but they weren’t speaking so it’s not as if they would bring each other tea.

When Harry came in and didn’t have a tea for him, he wasn’t surprised. Louis really missed Harry. They were best friends, why were they letting this come between them? He didn’t want to be the one to make the first step, and he knew that that was the problem. Louis didn’t know what he was going to do. He wanted Harry back. He also wanted him to be the one to help him with this baby. Katerina knew that he and her weren’t going to be together. He had to find some way to get Harry to believe that he was serious about being with him. 

He leaned next to Liam, and wondered if he could ask Liam about the situation. The other band members knew that there was stuff going on between them, but they hadn’t known until a few months ago, Harry and Louis had kept it that secret. Louis didn’t know how to begin the conversation, and before he could, he caught Harry’s eye, and they shared a look of…. Hate? Loathing? Sadness? Louis wasn’t sure. Louis was the one to break it first, he couldn’t handle looking at Harry when he wanted him so badly. 

“Oi, Liam, can I….” Before Louis could finish that, their manager came out and started talking to them about the recording space and how long they had it for that day, and then Louis had to start paying attention to the songs they were recording. Louis sang along, his mind on Harry. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do about anything without him. As soon as the first break came along, before Louis could stop himself, he went over to Harry. 

“We should talk, Harry.”

That wasn’t what Harry wanted him to say, but he supposed that it was better than him saying nothing. Harry looked at him, doing his best to appraise him, Louis did look miserable. Harry wasn’t sure that he was even breathing anymore, when he looked into those eyes, he felt his heart stop. Harry agreed that they needed to talk, but right now he could barely remember his own name. 

“We should, as long as we’re not about to row in front of our bandmates.” Harry told him, his green eyes threatening to well up with tears. He didn’t want to cry in front of Louis, and especially Liam and Niall, he didn’t want to explain to them what was going on, they hadn’t really told the others any specifics about the breakup yet. 

Louis let out a breath, hoping that they weren’t about to row. “I don’t want to row with you, Harry. I want… I want to work this out with you. I love you, we should be together. I want to include you in the decision, I want us to be dads together with this baby. It’s… it’s a girl. I want us to raise her together with my ex. I didn’t… I didn’t know what I had till I lost it, Harry. We… we can do this together. I want us to be a family.” 

Even as he said them, he believed them, and knew they were true. Louis really desperately wanted to fix this between them, and he wanted Harry to believe him. “I really do mean it, Styles. I’ll swear on whatever you want me to, if you need me to. Please, Harry. I’m not… I’m not trying to be the one who pushes you away. Or the one in control. You can say when, Harry. We can start all over from the beginning, and it can be a real relationship that everyone knows about.”

Those were the magic words. Harry’s emerald green eyes filled with tears, and he couldn’t believe that Louis had said that. That it was going to be a real relationship, that they could tell people. Harry couldn’t imagine anything better than that. He had wanted Louis for so long now. He knew as soon as he’d seen him that they would be married one day. Harry looked at him, trying to see if he could see a trace of dishonesty in his face, and he couldn’t.

Before he could stop himself, Harry leaned out, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck, and kissed him, deeply. They sucked on each other’s tongues, pressing close. The other lads saw and reacted, but Harry couldn’t hear them. All he could hear was Louis’ heart pounding against his, the smaller man’s body folding into Harry’s perfectly as it always did. Harry suddenly knew that everything was going to be alright. They could do this. They could be forever. It felt amazing. 

_**Author’s note: SO! My first ever Larry fic!!!! OMG but do they make it easy for you to ship them. I hop you liked, and remember, it’s my first foray into the 1D fandom and the Larry ship. Review if you like!** _


End file.
